Grape Juice
by Kismet's Kiss
Summary: Grape Juice. Never drink Grape Juice on a hot, sunny day. A short drabbleoneshot for my LJ community. Yay for contests! Utter Crack. Don't do crack. It kills you. Pairing should SO be expected by now.


**Title: **Grape Juice  
**Pairing(s)**: Kira/Cagalli  
**Genre**: Romance/Humor  
**Rating**: T  
**Spoilers/Disclaimer: ****-shrugs to both, don't own?- **  
**Summary**: Grape Juice. Never drink Grape Juice on a hot, sunny day.  
**Author's Notes**: A short drabble/one-shot for my LJ community.Yay for contests!! Utter Crack. Don't do crack. It kills you.

* * *

"Kira!!!!" 

"What!" Fanning himself with a scrunched up magazine, Kira eyed the stairway leading upstairs, the place where _that_ voice came from. When no response came he sighed, in relief one would think, but really from exasperation. He knew what was coming next.

"Kirrrrrraaaaaaaaa, come onnnnnnn!!!" Throwing the magazine about the table in front of him angrily, he stood up sluggishly, the heat slowing his movements. Ever so gracefully the brown haired, violet eyed pilot walked across the room and up the stairs. Step by step, loud stomping noises for each connection with sweaty bare foot against wooden floor board.

Finally happening upon the hallway of the second floor, he winced when her shriek was heard again. Grumbling, the boy made his way down the hall to the far right end before entering a halfway opened door. He didn't bother to knock, knew what lied ahead and quite frankly didn't really care. He's seen all there is to be seen.

"Cagalli? Where are you?"

"Over herrrre!" Arching an eyebrow the boy made his way towards the closet where he assumed her muffled, whining voice came from. "Kira! There you are!"

"Cag-AH!" Tugging on his arm the blonde haired, amber eyed beauty forced her housemate, her twin brother, to plop upon the floor next to her. Or more so on her. "Cagalli-Cag-Stop it! I'm suffocating! Cagalli!"

"Oops! Sorry, hehe…" Smiling broadly upon letting his flailing form go, Kira eyed her wearily. Never a day had he seen his twin sister all smiles and giggles unless she wanted something.

"What do you want." he deadpanned. Her response was a nice trash about his head. "Aieee…"

"How _dare_ you insinuate that I want something from my dear sweet brother. Can I not just wish to spend time with you??"

"In a closet?" This earned him another hit to the head. "ALRIGHT! Sorry, Geez, I'd _love_ to just sit in a closet with you for no reason or course of explanation whatsoever, I won't bother questioning it again because it's _so_ perfectly normal!"

"…Is that sarcasm?"

"No."

_Clonk!_

"So I was thinking!" completely disregarding the "aiee"s and "ow"s in the background, Cagalli flipped through the clothes that lay before her, completely trashing her closet. "What shirt should I wear as we go to the fruit stands? I am thinking this black one, or this gray one, Oooo or maybe this red-"

"How about pink."

_Clonk!_

"Hey, pink….red, red and white makes pink-"

"Glad to know you know your color combinations." Ignoring his remark she continued,

"I think I'll go with white. Great choice Kira!" Standing up in a hurry without so much as a glance at her twin brother Cagalli ran into the main branch of her enormous bedroom and started to undress, quickly slipping her new choice of shirt over her torso, covering up the black laced bra she was just moments ago sporting freely in front of Kira.

If I had so failed to mention earlier, she was clad in her bra and pajama bottoms as Kira entered the room.

"I think I'll just put on some jeans and then we can go, unless you wanna change…you do look sweaty. Want to take a shower before we go?"

"Are you offering?"

A glare shut him up and with a moan of annoyance he stood up and walked out the room with a wave. "I hope you know your bra is showing, put some pants on and I'll see ya out front." Closing the door behind him Cagalli smirked.

If only he stayed to help pick out her jeans.

* * *

"Oooo, cherries, I want some. And strawberries too! Kira, what do you want?" Exuberantly looking over at her twin brother, Cagalli frowned at his bored expression. "Kira! Come on! It's hot, I know, but only once a year does this market come in town, and their food is deliciously cheap! Now pick out some stuff already!" 

"That's okay, really, I'm not much of a fruits and vegetables kind of guy." Holding up his hands in defense, Kira's fake smile faltered as Cagalli gave him the death glare. "Oh, Cagalli…"

"Go. Now."

"heh…okay…._witch_.-"What did you say?!" Gulping, Kira ran for it, yelling back a 'I want a sandwich' amidst his fleeing before almost crashing into a cart.

Side-stepping he dodged the cart easily. Thank his Coordinator skills for that.

Wiping at his forehead due to the formulated sweat he peered down at what was in front of him. Grinning, Kira dug into his pockets and took out the necessary amount of money he needed to acquire the ever too good an opportunity item in front of him.

* * *

"So what did you buy?" Carrying the shopping bags into the house, Cagalli plopped down upon the couch in exhaustion. When he gave no response she merely sighed and continued. "I'm beat. I think I might take a nap. Coming?" 

"Wait, I want to make something for you." Disappearing into the kitchen, Cagalli yawned. Calling over her shoulder to Kira, she frowned when he didn't respond, once again.

"I'm tireddddd….I don't want anything Ki-"

"Here." Sitting straight up Cagalli eyed the glass in front of her as Kira cautiously placed it within her petite hands. "Grape Juice." was his answer to her unasked question and with quiet resolve, knowing full well Kira can't blend _anything_ worth while, Cagalli drunk back the drink.

Only to have it spilt all over her .

"Dribble glass….?"

Angrily watching Kira as he suppressed his laugh miserably, she lunged after him. He was too quick however, and when she fell about the floor he let out a smug laugh. "Hah, serves you right for dragging me around on this hot day."

Fuming Cagalli stood up, preparing another attack, she stopped short when, after waving her hands to get his attention, she found him staring at her adamantly. Or should she say, her _chest_ adamantly.

"Kira."

"…un-huh."

"Kira are you staring at my _breasts_?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever you want…" Sighing and smacking her forehead she looked down to see what was the big fascination.

"oh." The grape juice, seeping into her white shirt had caused her bra to become fully revealed, but not only that, the juice was apparently so cold that, it well…

Made things hard.

More than one for that matter.

"…Kira?"

"I think I need that cold shower now."

Smirking, Cagalli walked past him while swinging her hips tantalizingly cruel as she made her way up the stairs. Kira's eyes not once falling away from the sight before him. Stopping midway upon the staircase, Cagalli looked back, a smug grin painting her features.

"I'll start up the water."


End file.
